ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlade
Vlade is a planet furthest from any in the Milky Way Galaxy. History Generally hidden in the universe, there was a planet thought to be a myth. Somewhere unreachable, but unlike most myths, this planet didn't have anything. No life, no treasure, and was not thought of to be pleasant, it was there without meaning. And no one could find it, no one wanted to anyway. It's discovery was merely an accident... With it's creation being in the 17th century, there had been a space corps. Before the Plumbers had existed, there was an old patrol system funded by the wealthiest planets in the Milky Way Galaxy, and they were named the M.E.T.E.O.R.'s (Meticulous Experts of Terrorist Extraterrestrials and Otherworldly Ravages). Each had its own faction of soldiers, such as: C.A.L.M., K.R.O.N.U.S., O.C.U.L.U.S., The Ravens, Mage, Starfish, Third Ghost, and the Vlade. C.A.L.M. is a division for civilian safety, K.R.O.N.U.S. is a division for heavy weaponry, the most offense from the M.E.T.E.O.R.'s, O.C.U.L.U.S. is a division similar to the NSA, as they will hack into communications and cameras to check for any criminal activity. The Ravens is an air force type division, Mage specializes in using extraterrestrial abilities on the space corps, such as magic, shapeshifting, etc. Starfish is a division for underwater activity, Third Ghost is a division that specializes in stealth, and the Vlade is a division for rookies and field testing. Everyone who had worked in M.E.T.E.O.R., even civilians and enemies have all made fun of Vlade, and each member will get picked on. There had been one fateful day however, half a century after the creation. As M.E.T.E.O.R. faced a threat unlike any other, D.A.R.R.K., a counter organization that has leeched off of several moles on M.E.T.E.O.R.. With D.A.R.R.K. battling most of M.E.T.E.O.R.'s forces, they only left one division left: Vlade. They thought them less as a threat. With it's head master being a Petrosapien (named Orlov), he assembled his team of Vlades which consisted of: A Pyronite (Jathol), a Necrofriggian (Bekkey), a Tetramand (Ubeta), a Spheroid (Adon), an Orishan (Hailey), a Galvanic Mechamorph (Baz-Kek), a Galvan engineer (Omer), a Vulpimancer (Stitch), a Splixon (Fahken), an Arachnichimp (Kesi), an Atrocian (Jeri), a Lepidopterran (Worstman), an Appoplexian (Bweno), a cloaked unspecified species (Mesmerissi), and a human (Harper). They had decided on an attack to the D.A.R.R.K. mothership, located on a volcanic and deserty planet named L'peth. As the Vlade ship decided on its attack, they had not anticipated their biggest weapon yet, stolen and repainted straight from the K.R.O.N.U.S. division, the Darrkmeteor. It was half the size of the planet L'peth. Vlade's only option was to retreat, as the Darrkmeteor nad the Vlade ship went on a wild goosechase past several planets, until the Darrkmeteor finally released ONE tiny missile, that had destroyed the back half of the Vlade ship, causing it to crash land on the nearest planet. They had lost control of the Vlade ship as it boosted its way lower and lower, until space was pitch black, with very little stars. The planet they had found was a planet known only as a myth. The unfindable planet, though its extremely hard landing that dismantled the Vlade ship and badly injured half of the crewmembers, the planet had saved them. They had landed near a cave, looking to be in the center of high mountains. With the non-injured carrying the spaceship remains inside the cave, Orlov had assigned new missions towards the crew to help the injured. Harper was assigned to Hailey, as the two managed to become friends quickly. Category:Sif's Planets Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Planets